


He Sulks, She Sulks

by skidayall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Couple, F/M, Jealous Sakura, Jealous Sasuke, Kissing, Making Out, SasuSaku - Freeform, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidayall/pseuds/skidayall
Summary: Having met since they were kids, knowing how much they mean to each other, strengthened by the bond they have, a foreign feeling unexpectedly hits them both at the right spot.How will they deal with this curse called 'Jealousy'?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	1. Sasuke Sulks

"Oh? Is that you, Sakura-san?"

"Oh! It's been a while, Morio-kun! How's your arm?"

"There are scars but they're better! Specially since you're the one who healed me."

Sasuke overhears his now girlfriend talking to a shinobi whom he doesn't know. He just went for a quick restroom break while they were buying ingredients for dinner.

"A-ah! I'm sure you also did your best."

"Where are you going, Sakura-san? Are you alo--"

"--Sakura, let's go."

"Oh coming, Sasuke-kun! Sorry, Morio-kun, I have to go. See you around."

Tch. She waves at him like he's known him since genin days.

Sasuke was quiet while they were walking back home and Sakura doesn't seem to notice it. He's pissed at the fact that she can't see he's affected by it.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm? Oh! You mean Morio-kun? He was a member of the Allied Shinobis during the war. I just happened to be the one who treated him, that's all."

"Just that?”

"Yes, why did you ask?”

"Nothing, he's just unusually close to you."

"Oh! Now that I remember it, he confessed to me and gave me a love letter during the war."

"He what?!”

Sasuke stopped on his tracks which made Sakura confused.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

Sakura looked at him for a few seconds, trying to read his expression. Then she started grinning at him.

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not. Let's go, before the food melts."

"Okay, if you say so."

She teased. She knows he's just being hard-headed and won't admit it. She acted like everything's normal and nothing happened at the market. 

"Tch."

He has been like that for 2 hours now. He didn't even touch his food.

"Sasuke-kuuun, what's wrong? Are you sure you're not jealous?"

"Tch. Stop it, Sakura. I told you I wasn't."

"Oh, really?"

"Aa. Why would I be jealous over that shrimp? I'm sure he can't even win against me."

"So it's okay even if I come over to his house to do a follow-up check-up?"

"Hn. Do whatever you want. It doesn't bother me."

"Alright, well then. See you later!"

She was just about to turn the knob of their door when Sasuke stood behind her and stopped her hand.

"Still not jealous?” Sakura asked while her back's facing him, grinning because of his cuteness.

"...whatever." She can imagine him pout just by the sound of his voice. He acts like a kid sometimes, especially when he's jealous. 

"You baka, Sasuke-kun! The war was years ago. We've been travelling for months. He's already healed."

Sakura has always been a hugger ever since they were genins, but he could never get used to it. She hugged him tighter than she had ever done before.

"Besides, I turned him down immediately. He knows I'm already in love with someone else."

He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Are you sure he knows? Doesn't seem like it."

She chuckled. "Yup, he's fully aware of that. He knows that I have loved and will always love a man named Uchiha Sasuke."

"..."

"..Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Hey, still feeling down? I already told you that you don't have to worry about hi--"

"Sakura.." he held her hand and looked straight to her eyes.

"Let's get married."


	2. Sakura Sulks

"Sakura, come here." he calls. She has been acting strange ever since they visited one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Sasuke asked Sakura to go there with him because he decided to invite his old teammates from Team Hebi for their upcoming wedding next month.

"I don't want to be near you right now, Sasuke-kun." She's sitting on their couch with pouted lips and arms crossed. Sasuke's already in her bedroom. Sakura's apartment has been their home when they returned from traveling.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"I'm confused."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes when she heard his answer. The nerve of this guy..

"Sakura, please. Tell me. What did I do?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun! Maybe ask Karin. You nearly killed her but it seems she doesn't remember that. The way she snaked her arms around your neck.. ha!"

"What? I wasn't affected by it. She's always been that cheeky around me."

"And you! You didn't even stop her! It seemed like you're enjoying it more than she does."

"Sakura, it doesn't mean anything. I didn't even care about it--"

"Well, I did! I did care, Sasuke-kun.. I was affected.. because I was there.. and I saw it.. and it hurts to see other girls do that to you. I should be the only one allowed.. but she--" Her eyes were starting to tear up so Sasuke immediately went to her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Shh.. I'm sorry for being insensitive. It won't happen again.. don't cry, please." He hugged her tight and started to rub her back to calm her down.

"I know I should trust you -- and I do -- it's just that.. I can't believe it hurts like hell when you actually witness it." she said in between sobs.

Sasuke let go from the hug and cupped her face. "Sakura, I'm marrying you. You already know what that means, right?"

"I know. But I really couldn't help it. I get jealous over those things. Take it or leave it."

She looked at Sasuke with those green teary eyes. He didn't know what's gotten into him, he suddenly grabbed her face and sealed her mouth with one deep kiss.

"Hmm.."

It was soft but it's way more than enough to awaken the desire he's been trying to suppress. He carried her and she squealed.

"More, Sakura. I want more."

He slowly laid her on their bed while looking deep into her eyes. He then lays on his side and traces her mouth with his thumb. "I love you, Sakura. No one can ever change that." He lightly kissed her lower lip, it was as soft as the back of a rose. He then kissed away the tears in her eyes. "I hope you know that I don't and I couldn't look at other women the way that I look at you." He moved the kiss up to her forehead, making Sakura close her eyes once more. "I don't think anyone else could bear all the pain you've suffered because of me. And for that, I'll forever be thankful."

He gently pressed their foreheads together. Looking straight at each other's eyes, listening to both of their heartbeats. Sasuke let out a defeated sigh while closing his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

He looks up to her again and she saw him tear up a little bit. There's pain in his onyx eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. We're just starting but I'm already hurting you unknowingly. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go now."

Sakura felt the butterflies in her stomach while listening to him. It's like she has already forgotten the reason why she's sulking.

"Sasuke-kun, just because you did all the things you did in the past doesn't mean you don't deserve a happy future. You had your reasons and I understand that. Besides, I already told you, all that we've been through -- the things I've suffered -- it was all worth it because this is my dream. You are my dream."

Sasuke wiped away the lone tear in his eye. He couldn't believe someone is willing to accept him, he couldn't believe it was Sakura all along. Why didn't I give us a chance sooner? Would everything be different? Would I have been saved from seeking revenge?

He gently climbed on top of Sakura making her blush. She definitely did not expect that. They've slept beside each other when they were travelling but he never made a move on her. 

"Sakura, can I?"

"C-Can you what?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just looked at her eyes. It's still a blur for Sakura, she doesn't know what he wants. Or she does know but just doesn't want to assume. Sasuke then moved his gaze down to her lips. That's her confirmation. Shannaro! Why do you have to ask?!

"Y-yes!"

He smirked at the thought that she's still shy. She's fcking irresistible! 

Sakura felt Sasuke move. She kept her eyes closed as she wants to cherish this moment. He planted light kisses on her. From her forehead, to her temple, to her cheek, then his lips brushed past hers teasingly. It made him smile when she let out a slightly frustrated breath. He continued to her jaw, then stayed on her neck. This is killing her. She doesn't know why she feels ticklish, like every part of her body is sensitive.

She snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm.."

"Sakura, let me hear you more." He whispered in her ears.

Sasuke kissed her lips one more time before he moved his kisses to her shoulder blade, tracing every part of her body slowly. His lone hand unzipping her dress carefully, not letting his move touch Sakura's skin, teasing her mischievously.

"Good Lord!" This made her inhale a deep breath.

He chuckled. "What? You're religious now, huh?"

She shot him a death stare but was taken aback when she felt that all she has left on her was her pair of underwear. When did he remove my dress?!

He stopped for a moment and gave her body one slow gaze. From her face down to her thighs. Appreciating her milky skin, memorizing every mole she has. Sakura watched as he did that. She's both excited and nervous to know what he will do next.

Sasuke then reached for his back and removed his shirt. She was dazed. His messy hair adds up to his hot look and ooh those six-pack made it even better.

"Sakura.."

"Y-yes?!"

"..Do you.."

"W-what? D-do I what?”

"Do you want to.. *cough* ..touch it?"

Shannaro! I've been waiting for this day to come!

She didn't answer. He was looking at her and she's blushing. He knows she's just too shy to answer. Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead it to his abs.

"Ha.."

She watched as he closed his eyes, feeling her touch on his skin. This is the first time she heard him moan. What do I do? What do I do? He's already handsome but this is a different level of handsome! >///<

"Sasuke-kun.." she reached for his face.

His breathing is rapid. She can feel his body get hotter and hotter.

"Hn?” he leaned in to her touch.

"Make love to me."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of my contributions for #sssnippetaday on twt (◍•ᴗ•◍) My take on how they each got jealous. Hope you enjoyed it! o((*^▽^*))o
> 
> Finished on 10/29/20  
> @skidayall


End file.
